


New Girlfriend

by mastermeg_0228 (meglw0228)



Series: New Girlfriend [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/mastermeg_0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a brand new girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the country song Brand New Girlfriend by Steve Holy.
> 
> **Timeframe:** post-New Jedi Order

I got a brand new girlfriend!

I guess I should start from the beginning and tell you all a little about myself. I’m the amazing Kyp Durron...What you don’t believe me, well that’s ok I don’t believe myself either. I’m nowhere near amazing. I’ve screwed up too many times in my life to be amazing. I’ve killed too many people. The only good thing in my life was the one person I’ve loved for over half my life...Jaina Solo.

See I grew up being a big brother to Jaina and when she turned six that was when I fell in love with her. I was about twenty at the time and I know what you’re thinking: ewww how could you fall in love with someone so much younger than you! But I can’t explain it. She just stole my heart and she should be arrested for it. Her father was my closest friend and I used that as a ploy to get closer to my princess. I would go to their house on the pretense of helping Han repair something or just to talk and I’d end up spending time with Jaina. Later I found out Han knew what I was up to the whole time and I was really afraid he’d slaughter me but luckily he hasn’t said anything. Yet.

By the age of eighteen Jaina finally learned what I really was. A monster. The war with the Yuuzhan Vong had been in full swing for two years now and I had betrayed her trust the past year. I felt as though my heart had been snapped in two when she had said those hateful words to me. But I knew I deserved them. That’s when I had decided to do everything in my power to show her how I felt and prove to her I was worthy of her. Later that year she almost fell to the dark side and I was there to help her. I felt I was the only one to save her because I knew what was happening and I didn’t want her to experience the same pain I had felt. I might have saved her from the dark side but I didn’t save myself from the hurt I felt when she ran off to be with one Jagged Fel.

I watched this amazing Goddess fall in love with Jag. And then at the age of twenty-one I watched her push Jag away and I knew my opportunity was sitting within my grasp. I knew I should make a move for her but I didn’t know how to approach her. I didn’t want to be her friend anymore; I wanted more...I wanted her heart.

I did the only thing possible. I kidnapped her. I know you’re probably thinking, how could that be the only thing possible. All I have to say in my defense is that if it was good enough for Han Solo than it was good enough for me! So I commandeered a small freighter and stole Jaina from Zonoma Sekot exactly four days after she said goodbye to Mr. Cardboard, and I flew away. I didn’t exactly make a flight plan so I had no idea where we were headed; all I could hope for was somewhere romantic that I could seduce Jaina into loving me.

~;~;~;

“Excuse me. Where do you think we’re going?” Jaina finally woke up from the drug induced sleep I had put her in and she seemed a bit cranky.

“Not now Goddess. We’re about to land and I’d like to do it in one piece,” I spoke into the intercom.

After finally landing I exited the cockpit to find a very perturbed Jaina in the corridor waiting for me. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m going to get something to eat. Care to join me?” I held out my hand allowing her to walk ahead of me.

Jaina stormed off, down the ramp and out into the milling crowd in the spaceport. I followed her while she looked for a nice restaurant to dine at.

~;~;~;

“So do you plan to explain what we’re doing exactly?” Jaina seemed a bit more relaxed after eating.

“Do you remember how your parents happened to get engaged?”

Jaina looked a bit confused and then an understanding passed over her features. “Is that what this is?”

I looked at Jaina for an elaboration. I knew what she thought but I hoped she would tell me how she felt.

“Kyp did you happen to bring anything of mine with you when you kidnapped me?” Jaina asked quietly as she toyed with her napkin.

“I brought your garment bag, the one that you keep packed in case of emergencies, but what does that have to do with anything?” I felt very confused and I was getting a little frustrated.

“Come on flyboy. We have some talking to do.”

~;~;~;

After grabbing Jaina’s garment bag from the ship Jaina decided to try to find a quiet spot for us to talk. We happened to find a beach only a mile away and while we walked along the shoreline Jaina talked.

“I guess you don’t know this but I happen to keep a journal. I like to carry it with me wherever I go and since I take my bag with me everywhere, my journal stays in there. So it’s lucky that you brought my bag. I started keeping this journal back at the beginning of the Vong war. I wanted my parents to have something to remember me by if I ever happened to die. There’s a few pages I’d like you to read.” Jaina stopped and stared out at the horizon and the rising waves for a few moments before searching in her bag for her book.

When she pulled it out she handed it to me and I carefully took it. Jaina and I sat on a clear stretch of beach and that’s when I started reading the page she had pointed out.

_353 days after the start of the war  
1734 hours_

I fought with Kyp and Jag today. I had to kill so many Vong I can’t even count them anymore. I watched us lose two more pilots and I can’t even remember the last time I was completely happy anymore.

Jag and I went out last night and I can’t help but feel guilty. Not for the reasons most would think either. I feel guilty because I feel like I’m betraying myself. My heart belongs to someone else and I’m afraid he doesn’t even know I exist.

_470 days after the start of the war_  
0253 hours

I can’t sleep right now because I keep thinking about how close I came to losing the only person I love in this awful universe. My squadron and I fought in a really awful battle today. Kyp and Jag were with me and I almost lost him. I almost lost Kyp. I nearly died when I saw the skips attacking him. Luckily Dad came to help me and we were able to save Kyp. Afterwards I hugged him and thanked him for still being alive...I wanted to tell him I loved him but I didn’t have the courage, not when I didn’t know if he’d be alive tomorrow. I can’t lose him yet. Please just keep him around till the end of the war so I can tell him how I feel.

~;~;~;

I stopped reading and shut the book. I didn’t need to read anymore. I knew how she felt because I felt the same for her. I had almost lost her and I knew how much I had hurt everyday, not being able to hold her. I didn’t need to hear it in her words because it was the same in my heart.

I opened myself to the Force and the unique bond that we had shared for years. I pressed all my feelings upon her and left myself completely open to her. No more shields were necessary and even if she didn’t reciprocate I knew I wouldn’t hide anymore. I felt her crying from the weight of my feelings and embraced her tightly, letting her know I was here. That I would never leave her. That’s when her shields lowered slightly and I felt myself reaching for her through our bond. It’s okay, Goddess. That’s when she completely broke down. I was assaulted by years and years of love and desire she had hidden deep inside herself; she probably wasn’t even aware of all of them. I felt a tear slowly slide down my cheek as I realized how much we were meant for each other.

I slowly pulled away from Jaina and looked her in the eyes. “I love you, Goddess. Forever.” That’s when I kissed her. I slowly leaned forward and captured her mouth with mine.

~;~;~;

One year later it was time to tell her family the good news and I couldn’t help but be afraid. How was I supposed to tell her father that not only was I taking away his only daughter but his baby girl was having a baby.

Needless to say only two minutes after sitting down to talk to them I was quickly standing back up and dodging blaster fire as I ran from Mara...and Han. I distinctly heard Jaina shouting at her father as I ran. I couldn’t help but be proud of my new girlfriend.

~;~;~;~;~;

 


End file.
